The art of analytical chemistry has been greatly advanced since biochemistry began emerging as a primary scientific frontier, requiring increasingly sophisticated analytical methods and tools to solve problems. Likewise the medical profession has lent impetus to the growth of analytical chemistry, with its desiderata of both high precision and speed in obtaining results.
To satisfy the needs of the medical profession as well as other expanding technologies, such as the brewing industry, chemical manufacturing, etc., a myriad of analytical procedures, compositions and apparatus have evolved, including the so-called "dip-and-read" type reagent test device. Reagent test devices enjoy wide use in many analytical applications, especially in the chemical analysis of biological fluids, because of their relatively low cost, ease of use, and speed in obtaining results. In medicine, for example, numerous physiological functions can be monitored merely by dipping a reagent strip test device into a sample of body fluid, such as urine or blood, and observing a detectable response, such as a change in color or a change in the amount of light reflected from or absorbed by the test device.
Many of the "dip-and-read" test devices for detecting body fluid components are capable of making quantitative or at least semiquantitative measurements. Thus, by measuring the response after a predetermined time, an analyst can obtain not only a positive indication of the presence of a particular constituent in a test sample, but also an estimate of how much of the constituent is present. Such test devices provide the physician with a facile diagnostic tool as well as the ability to gauge the extent of disease or of bodily malfunction.
Illustrative of such test devices currently in use are products available from the Ames Division of Miles Laboratories, Inc. under the trademarks CLINISTIX, MULTISTIX, KETOSTIX, N-MULTISTIX, DIASTIX, DEXTROSTIX, and others. Test devices such as these usually comprise one or more carrier matrices, such as absorbent paper, having incorporated therein a particular reagent or reactant system which manifests a detectable response, e.g., a color change, in the presence of a specific test sample component or constituent. Depending on the reactant system incorporated with a particular matrix, these test devices can detect the presence of glucose, ketone bodies, bilirubin, urobilinogen, occult blood, nitrite, and other substances. A specific change in the intensity of color observed within a specific time range after contacting the test device with a sample is indicative of the presence of a particular constituent and/or its concentration in the sample. Some of these test devices and their reagent systems are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,123,443; 3,212,855 and 3,814,668.
Thus, it is customary for reagent test devices to contain more than one reagent bearing carrier matrix, in which each reagent bearing carrier matrix is capable of detecting a particular constituent in a liquid sample. For example, a reagent test device could contain a reagent bearing carrier matrix responsive to glucose in urine and another matrix responsive to ketones, such as acetoacetate, which is spaced from, but adjacent to, the glucose responsive matrix. Such a product is marketed by the Ames division of Miles Laboratories, Inc. under the trademark KETO-DIASTIX. Another reagent test device marketed by the Ames Division of Miles Laboratories, Inc., N-MULTISTIX, contains eight adjacent reagent incorporated matrices providing analytical measurement of pH, protein, glucose, ketones, bilirubin, occult blood, nitrite, and urobilinogen.
For some assays it has been found that test devices cannot be used in the normal way by simply dipping the test device into a sample or solution to be measured. For such assays the amount or volume of the sample which contacts the reagent test device is very critical and for such assays a very precise amount of sample must be applied to the reagent matrix each time an assay is performed in order to achieve consistent results. For such assays the development of a volume independent test device in which the amount of sample which comes in contact with the reagent matrix remains constant each time an assay is used would be extremely important since it would overcome problems of inconsistent results due to differences in the amount of sample contacted with the reagents in a matrix. The present invention is primarily directed to achieving constant sample loading per unit area of a reagent matrix and thus a truly volume independent test device.